


Not Strong Enough

by loveiscosmicsin



Category: FF15, FFXV - Fandom, Final Fantasy 15, Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Betrayal, Drabble, Drabble Request, Gen, IgNistu, IgNoct, M/M, One Shot, Traitor!Ignis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 05:09:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6941155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveiscosmicsin/pseuds/loveiscosmicsin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Please, don't do this."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Strong Enough

Prince Noctis would regain consciousness in due time. The Lucii heir was quite resilient despite his wiry frame.

The bomb was triggered too close than Ignis would have liked. The royal advisor barely had enough time shield the prince’s body with his own. He reacted without thinking once of it; disregarding his own safety. The explosion was so great that it sent the two of them colliding fast into a wall. Noctis was knocked unconscious upon impact, mostly unharmed, at the expense of Ignis’ severe injuries.

Ignis gave himself a thorough examination. The flames consumed most of the fabric of his clothes and licked his skin. The flesh was tender, bound to leave scars without bearing any consequence on his life. He removed his glasses, the frame bent and the lens cracked, and tossed them to the side. His vision had always been above average and it was only out of habit that he would push them up the bridge of his nose or reflectively dangle them between his fingers.

The imperials orchestrated that trap, but their timing could have easily incinerated all in proximity of it. It was unexpected though it had been premeditated. Ignis considered this muddled and inexcusable strategy on their part. The Niflheim Empire had never been this uncoordinated before. The army had always been precise and organized. Their objective was to see to the capture of the fugitive crown prince after all.

A strained groan drew Ignis out of his thoughts. Rarely does Noctis ever wake on his own. The prince’s brow furrowed and his eyelids fluttered open. His eyes lazily searched the dim room he was in before falling upon his advisor. “Ignis?” He croaked, his head drooping and casting shadows over the prince’s bruised and wearied face. “Where am I? What happened…” He winced.

The advisor gave no reply.

The prince attempted to move his hands only to find them bound behind his back. The realization drove off the last remnants of sleep left in him and he fought at the restraints. Seeing that it was futile and it only resulted in the restraints biting into his wrists and ankles, he sought for answers. “What’s going on here? Why am I tied up?”

Ignis found it curious in why he wasn’t asking the more crucial questions. The light in the dank and obscene room filtered its way on Noctis. The poor prince’s confusion made the loyal and honest advisor pity him. Noctis must have not seen Ignis clearly. “Tell me what you can recall. I’ll fill you in, Highness.” Perhaps when Noctis had collected his bearings, he would make his own conclusion of what will happened next.

“We were on… in a fortress… because of word got around that Luna was there, waiting for us. Something blew up and…” Noctis grimaced, looking visibly ill. Had his hands been free, Ignis imagined he would be clutching at his head. The prince gritted his teeth that the advisor feared that they would shatter from the pressure.

“That’s all right, Highness.” Ignis chimed in gently, kneeling before the seated heir. It is rehearsed inclination done more times than he recalled to demonstrate his love and allegiance. “Take your time.” The advisor knew he had.

Noctis sucked in a breath of air, combating the combined waves of nausea and pain until it appeared to have subsided. “Gladio and Prompto… Are they all right? They were standing right next to us…” His voice had been barely been above a whisper.

“I believe they are so, Highness.” It was a truthful admission. The sentinel and the gunslinger were concealed. Ignis made certain that the imperials would not find them. However, they would be on their own when they come to their senses. The advisor reached out to what he recognized were tears streaming silently along the contours of Noctis’ cheeks. When Noctis suddenly jerked away from his touch, Ignis felt the brief pang of rejection stab at his heart. It left as quickly as it came.

“Why… When did your hands go free?” The somber tone drastically shifted to suspicion.

Ignis sighed. A moment of weakness and he gave in to it. He had been too hasty and hopeful that Noctis would have figured it on his own. If Ignis chose to lie, weave in a convincing false tale, he may have won himself back on his good graces. But he would not do that.

“You are now a captive of the Niflheim Empire. Someone will be coming along to retrieve you. Of what they plan to do with you… I do not know.”

“What are you saying? If this is some sick joke–”

“This is no jest, Your Highness.”

“Don’t call me that.” He seethed.

“Of course.” Ignis complied, rising to his feet. After all, that form of address was used endearingly and excessively so. He lost the right to use it. Noctis was no longer his prince just as Ignis was no longer his trusted right hand man. He would have to dissociate from this unconditional attachment.

“Why?”

Ignis tilted his head to the side.

“Why have you betrayed me? After everything we have been through?”

The heir apparent did not have many friends. This Ignis knew well. Noctis expressed insecurities at the unimaginable possibility someone would worm into his life and take advantage of him. It is not uncommon for royals and nobility alike to consider that. At the new base for the followers of the new king are united, Cor Leonis alerted them of his suspicions of a spy among their midst. Noctis should have been cautious of who he placed his trust into. He had suspected a stranger, as all fools would, neglecting to assess those he held close and dear to his heart. Ignis also knew this and exploited it for what it was worth.

“I do not have the time nor the patience to satisfy your whimsical prattling.”

The sound of footsteps can be heard descending from above. It was times up for them. Whether it was the imperials that received Ignis’ message or their companions had quickly caught on to the clues he left for them, it matters not to the traitor. There would be no more discourse between former companions.

Ignis turned his back, but not before the sight of Noctis’ composure broke apart became ingrained into his mind. Noctis had been courageous up until this point, he ought to be commended. He was confident yet headstrong in fulfilling the destiny and legacy his father left for him. He could have made a befitting and compassionate king, the traitor felt.

“Please don’t do this.”

The plea halted Ignis in his steps. It was pathetic and reminiscent to the moment Noctis asked him to stand by his side and see their journey to the very end. It was when they both let their hearts be stripped bare and profound connection only empowered the both of them. Despite every fiber in his being and his soul screaming at him to save Noctis from his fate, Ignis left the captive prince to be swallowed in the darkness.


End file.
